darksoulsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guardián del Santuario
El Guardián del Santuario es un jefe y enemigo de Dark Souls: Artorias of the Abyss. Descripción Siendo una mezcla de varias criaturas, el Guardián del Santuario posee varias habilidades. Su cuerpo es parte cabra, parte león, posee una cola de escorpión con púas y dos pares de alas emplumadas. La mitad del cuerpo de león con ojos rojos tiene un pelaje blanco y patas grandes, que son utilizadas para patear a sus oponentes. Sus patas de cabra tienen un color púrpura oscuro y pueden realizar poderosas patadas, y utiliza su gran par de cuernos curvados para embestir. Sus cuatro alas grandes le dan la capacidad de volar durante cortos períodos de tiempo y liberar potentes ráfagas de viento, y su cola de escorpión tiene propiedades venenosas. Además de estas habilidades mortales, la bestia puede arrojar proyectiles de relámpago a través de la boca. Localización En la zona semi-inundada del Jardín del Santuario, custodiando la entrada al Santuario de Oolacile. Estrategia Es un jefe que combate violentamente, rápido y mixto. Generalmente su combo de cuatro golpes matará al jugador si posee poco equilibrio. Además todos sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo vaciarán rápidamente la barra de aguante. Lo mejor es ver los movimientos esquivándolos y atacar cuando sea conveniente. Los milagros rápidos como Ira de los Dioses, la piromancia Combustión, el hechizo Masa de Alma dirigida y los arcos rápidos resultan de gran utilidad. Las builds tipo tanque son las que más sufren con este jefe. Todos sus ataques pueden ser esquivados, aquí una lista del set movimientos y formas de esquivar cada ataque: *'Combo x4 golpes': Este es el ataque más difícil de bloquear, pero se puede evitar simplemente retrocediendo. Consta de dos embestidas con sus cuernos y dos golpes con sus garras. *'Carga': El Guardián correrá hacia el jugador mirando al suelo. Si conecta lanzará al jugador por los aires, pero se puede esquivar al moverse hacia la izquierda (del jefe). Tardará unos segundos en volver a atacar, siendo ideal golpearlo todo lo que se pueda. Su cola quedará en el suelo así que hay que aprovechar para cortarla. *'Carga voladora': Levantará vuelo durante un momento y cargará con sus cuernos. Se esquiva caminando a su izquierda o rodando. *'Salto': Saltará hacia el jugador. Si se lo esquiva quedará vulnerable por unos segundos. *'Onda de agua y viento': Utiliza sus alas para lanzar una onda de agua y viento hacia adelante. Consume una cantidad masiva de aguante, se esquiva al moverse a la derecha o rodando al mismo lado. Si no se puede esquivar, es más seguro (aunque suene extraño) recibir el daño en vez de bloquear, ya que vaciará el aguante si el escudo no tiene estabilidad alta. Además suele acompañar este movimiento con una carga. *'Ataques de relámpago': El guardián lanzará una masa de electricidad al jugador o cuatro sucesivamente, estas se esquivan fácilmente marcando al jefe y caminando hacia la derecha del jugador. También hay otros dos que los realiza mientras está volando lanzando la esfera o hacia el jugador o justo antes de aterrizar. *'Ataques con la cola': Tiene dos, en el primero mueve su cola de derecha a izquierda, causando daños por veneno "medianos", en el segundo hace un giro de 360º causando daños por veneno "fuertes". *'Patada': Si el jugador se coloca detrás del guardián, éste lo pateará con sus piernas traseras como una cabra. *'Retirada': A veces se alejará del jugador saltando hacia atrás. Drops Notas *Después de derrotar al Caballero Artorias, dos Guardianes del Santuario menores aparecerán, lo que permite múltiples oportunidades para obtener la Cola de guardián si el jugador falló al cortar la cola en el primer encuentro. Galería Guardian lightning.jpg|Combo relámpago Sanctuary Guardian.jpg|El No muerto elegido enfrentando al Guardián del Santuario Guardian charges.jpg|Guardián del Santuario cargando Guardian claims a victim.jpg|El No muerto elegido es derrotado por el Guardián Head on comvat.jpg|El enfrentamiento Undead face to face with guardian.jpg|Cara a cara con el monstruo Upon death guardian.jpg|El Guardián siendo derrotado Música en:Sanctuary Guardian Categoría:Jefes de Dark Souls Categoría:Enemigos de Dark Souls